creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
You will not change me
As the rain pours onto the ground, the sound of thunder in my ears, I couldn't stop myself from peeking from my blanket, as I crept from my bed down the stairs I heard my mother and farther fighting and no, this doesn't happen often. I lift my white hood up and ran into the living room, it was more quiet where I sat down and stared out of the window, sooner the sun came out.. I ran outiside breathing the fresh air.. I decided to go to the park where I met the mean bullies; Karen and Sierra. I hated them. And I mean it. As I tried to walk past them without being noticed I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.. I quickly looked behind me to see nothing but the two girls looking at me. My name is Jodie, by the way, and I'm 14 years old. They stared at me in disgust as I carried on walking. I had a sister called Torie, she is annoying, she says I need to chat more since I'm so quiet but I refuse to because I don't want to socialise with other people including my own family and I mean no one, Sierra came up to me and pulled me back tightening the end of my hoodie against my neck which strangled me but I managed to keep the pain inside as I turned around to hear their sayings. "Asshole, We told you, this is OUR park," Sierra had a grin as she told me off, I wasn't afraid.. "You always go on about your skin.. Being SOOOOO White, it isn't unless you want us to make it white?" She laughed at the last part, of course I didn't know what she meant.. She didn't make sense to me. No one. Not even herself, that was when I realised she had bleach and oil with her. Before I could run she threw them at me, I had bleach in my mouth as I tried to spit some out, I couldn't see where I was going since the bleach went in my eyes as well, that was when Karen threw a lighter at me I screamed in pain as I passed out.... It felt like forever before I woke up, all I could see was a sandy peachy white, my body was stiff and heavy. It was bandages. I had them all over my body, I sat up about to wander off without seeing when a nurse carried me back to my bed. "Not just yet.." She says, after another boring day at the hospital it was time for me to remove my bandages, as they unraveled them people around the room gasped and had their eyes wide open with shock... "What happened? What happened to me?" I ask as I was handed a mirror to look at myself.. My hair was rough, my skin had a leathery feel to it and was burnt white and my lips were a dark red wine colour, I stared for a few minutes.. This wasn't me, my eyes were not sea blue they were grey/gray-ish light turquoise... I looked as if as I was a monster.. I turned to look at my farther, mother and sister they all had hands cupped around their mouth... It was time I had my revenge on Karen and Sierra after they made me into this thing. ''I took one more look in the mirror, this time I had a different feeling... I felt as if I was more beautiful than ever.. I had a tingly feeling inside me that wanted to make me laugh.. As we left to the exit of the room I couldn't help laughing, "Ha ha ha!!" I laughed uncontrollably "Ha ha ha ha!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!" I then had tears in my eyes from the laughter as my parents and sister stared at me. "Err... Jodie? It's not that bad, you don't need to pretend.." Torie says as she held my hand. "Oh Torie...It's definitely not bad!! It's absoulutly amazing!!" I shout with laughter as we walked home. I had too look as scary as possible to take my revenge on the bullies so I did what I needed to do. I stitched a smile with a needle and some string, it hurt but I didn't feel it, I could hear the soothing sound of the red liquid dripping down, known as blood. I was in the act of taking my left eye out when my mother came in.. "Ma, don't I just look beautiful? Aren't I just the most beautiful'' thing you have ever saw?" I ask her I held up my knife I used to cut out one of my eyes out with. "Y-Y-Yes Jodie..." She says, I used my hand to hold the door back. I knew she was lying, I could see the lies in her eyes. I held the knife closer with anger in me. "HOW DARE YOU LIE TO YOUR OWN CHILD!!" I scream, "HOW DARE YOU MA!!!" I lost my temper as I stabbed her and pulled the knife down her body, her body ripped like paper, like paper I tell you. As she slowly suffered I ran into dad's room and killed him as well. Oh it gave me the most wonderful feeling. But my sister saw me in the act as I turned to her and lowered my knife... "Come sister... I will make you into one of me..." I say, she stepped bravley forward as I took her right eye out, I handed her a eyepatch with half a skull on it and mine another half of the skull, we were now real sisters.. As I handed her a knife she got the idea as we hid them in our clothes, I stitched a smile into her face as well, we wore a short cloak around our mouth that was long enough to cover the stitches. We ran out into the woods where we were facing Danielle's house, we climbed up into the room silently; because obviously we didn't want to get spotted. As Danielle opened her window and turned around we leaped in, making a muffled sound on the carpet, Torie went the other side to block the door as Danielle turned around to face me. She laughed. "Hah, you playing pirates? You're SOOO Babyish." She says, I took away my eyepatch.. Showed her my stitches. She turned to the door to run as Torie took away her cloak, she looked exactly the same, she had white paint instead of bleach which was fine. But we were identical, Danielle couldn't tell us apart. As I stabbed her through the brain, blood pouring out everywhere. I catched some blood with a bowl and sealed it with a lid... Laughing. Torie couldn't help a smile. As we went out if the window.. I remebered her parents.. I quickly used my hands to climb back up the brick wall and killed her parents brutally as I used some blood and paited on their wall "YOU MONSTERS" then a smiley face just below it... That was when her brother came in with shock.. I turned around and smiled. "Just fabulous isn't it?" I say as I walk towards him gripping him by the neck. "Torie." I say as she glanced at the boy and back to the chair and rope next to him, she tied the rope onto the celling and put a chair beneath it as I forced his head in the tiny loop of rope, I kicked the chair over and left him hanging there... "You will never change me..." I say to Danielle's corpse, "Never." As I wrote that on the wall. In the warm red liquid of blood, "YOU CAN CHANGE MY LOOK BUT YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE ME." As Torie wrote the same underneath. We both nodded as we jumped out of the window into a cave... No one will change us, no one ever will. At school still wearing the cloak and eyepatch Grace, Morgin and Catherine both were whispering rumours about Danielle committing suicide and her parents got murdered by a theif, but I knew none of those were true, they started to become suspicious about me.... They knew too much and they can't. At night when they slept I came in and killed them as the room was covered in blood, since every teacher we hated i killed them too and on the blackboard I wrote in blood "YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE ME, YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME." Running to the same forest we were in before wandering a bit deeper we found a cave, we were so excited about the murderering we never thought about food and of course water didn't satisfy us, we drank some blood that I collected from my victims, it was delicious. We are not vampires but it was the best so far. We only ate meat and fruit but what satisfied us was the meat off our victims, glorious. As my sister became more fond of blood we started killing more, gangs to groups, groups to teams, teams to a whole village, a whole village to a town, a town to a hotel the more we processed the more we loved killing. But the best thing is... Writing on the walls. "YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE ME." As for Sierra... Well... She committed suicide, or did we murder her? HA I never knew.. Category:Horror Category:Blood Category:Creepypasta Category:Murder Category:Bullies Category:Life